Kidsongs Wiki
Kidsongs is an American children's media franchise which includes Kidsongs Music Video Stories on DVD and video, The Kidsongs TV Show, CDs. Kidsongs was created by producer/writer Carol Rosenstein and director Bruce Gowers of Together Again Video Productions (TAVP), both of whom are music video and television production veterans. The duo had produced and directed over 100 music videos for Kid Rhino Home Video (KR) and took their idea of music videos for children to the record label. Warner Brothers funded the first video, “A Day at Old MacDonald’s Farm”. Shortly thereafter, a three way partnership between TAVP, KR and View-Master Video was formed with TAVP being responsible for production and KR and View-Master responsible for distribution to video and music stores, and toy stores respectively. is a collaborative website about The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create the site. Check out the to help you get started! http://www.riaa.com/goldandplatinumdata.php?content_selector=gold-platinum-searchable-database The Kidsongs TV Show, WTTW Chicago Carriage Report, February 1998 |} Note: This wiki is meant to be a proper information source for all things not won't be tolerated. History The home video series was launched with four Kidsongs Music Video Stories episodes at New York's Toy Fair in January 1, 1985. "A Day at Old MacDonald’s Farm” was one of those first four and has sold over 4 million copies and won the Vira Award. Each half-hour Music Video Stories episode features 10 to 15 songs, in a music video style production starring talented kids. They sing and dance their way through well known children's songs, nursery rhymes, and covers of pop hits from the '50s, '60s and '70s—all tied together by a simple story and theme The TAVP/KR/View-Master Video (Viewmaster was acquired by Tyco partnership produced 16 Kidsongs episodes of the Music Video Stories and two KidVision videos called "Let's Put on a Show" and "Baby Animal Songs", as part of a new venture with another division of Kid Rhino. In 1997, TAVP acquired all rights from Kid Rhino and became the sole owner of all Kidsongs properties 1996 TAVP entered into a distribution/production agreement "Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday" That agreement ended in 2000 distribution rights were licensed by Image Entertainment who continues to distribute the videos. Members of Kidsongs Kids Home videos From 2000, 25 Kidsongs home video episodes encompassing 300 children's songs, nursery rhymes, and cover versions of pop hits from the '50s were produced featuring a variety of subjects that are of interest to kids: animals, birthdays, the zoo, the amusement park, camp adventure, fantasy, vehicles and general silliness. 14 have been certified platinum by the RIAA, with 5 of them having sold more than 2 million copies. As of now, the videos have sold over 19.5 million copies. The following is a complete list of Kidsongs music video titles available on VHS: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday (1998) Featuring these music videos: * 1. Adventures in Biggleland * 2. I'm a Big Boy Now * 3. Playmate * 4. Pat-A-Cake * 5. Go In and Out the Window * 6. Jump-Jump, Turn Around, Start Again * 7. Simon Says * 8. Limbo Rock * 9. Happy Birthday to You * 10. You Can't Sit Down Television series The Kidsongs Television Show debuted in September 19, 1987 with 26 half-hour episodes distributed by Orbis Entertainment. The half-hour, live action episodes featured the Kidsongs Kids running their own TV show in a top 8 countdown style show featuring music videos from the Kidsongs home video series. The syndicated show ran on network affiliates primarily on Saturday mornings."The Kidsongs Television Show Launched", TV Facts Figures & Film, September 1987 It garnered excellent ratings and ran for 2 years before moving to the Disney Channel for another four years. The show won the prestigious Excellence in Children's Programming Award from ACT. In 1987-1988, in season 1, this show was called The Kidsongs TV Show In 1994, a new version of the television series was developed by Rosenstein and produced in conjunction with Chicago public television station WTTW and distributed by American Public Television to PBS stations nationally. "The Kidsongs Television Show" aired throughout the country and by 2000 reached 89 percent of households. Many of the original Kidsongs videos were used in the public television series along with new educational content and in-studio guests. The kids are joined by the adorable fantasy characters Billy and Ruby Biggle and their magical friends from Biggleland. The Biggles help the children resolve their problems and concerns in a comforting, kind way. They address age-appropriate issues, such as not wanting to share, jealousy, friendship, telling the truth and patience Seasons two through five of The Kidsongs Television Show totalled 80 episodes. The series ran on Public Television for six years winning critical acclaim. Currently, fifteen episodes of The Kidsongs Television Show are available on DVD, and the series is also available in its entirety on digital download through iTunes and Amazon Instant Video. Airing history * USA ** PBS ** TBS ** Canada ** Global Television Network ** Citytv * United Kingdom ** Spacetoon * United Arab Emirates ** Nickelodeon * India ** Spacetoon * Indonesia ** TV Anak Spacetoon * Spain ** Spacetoon Espana * Portugal ** Spacetoon Espana * Philippines ** Radio Philippines Network * Other ** Spacetoon English References See also * The Wiggles * Sesame Street * The Puzzle Place * The Magic School Bus * The Charlie Horse Music Pizza * Gullah Gullah Island * Babar (TV series) * Timothy Goes to School * Liberty's Kids * Thomas & Friends * Wishbone * The Book of Pooh * Sid the Science Kid * Dora the Explorer * The Backyardigans * The Wonder Pets! * Go, Diego, Go! * Blue's Clues * Muppet Babies External links * Official website * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0138973/ Kidsongs] on Internet Movie Database Category:American children's television series Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:People's Television Network Category:GMA Network Category:TV5 Network, Inc. Category:PBS network shows Category:American music television series Category:Television series about television Category:Preschool education television series Category:Early childhood education Category:BBC children's television programmes The Best of 1998 Stephen White and Martha Be My Valetene Love Badney Category:Orbis Communications Category:Television programs featuring puppetry Category:Template documentation Category:PBS Kids Sprout